


A place only we know

by shigirakiisgod



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual Armin Arlert, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Closeted Character, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Fluff, Highschool AU, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigirakiisgod/pseuds/shigirakiisgod
Summary: Trost Highschool's 2nd years are having trouble as usual, Jean is trying to come to terms with his sexuality, and Marco comes along to help; Marco takes him to a place without judgement a place he is free. Eren tries to do the same, but coming to terms with himself proves harder when there's no one to lean on. Proving stress can cause anger, as Armin soon discovers. Mikisa has to babysit everyone as usual, the wall between peace and Chaos.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Armin Arlert & Marco Bott, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun & Connie Springer, Reiner Braun & Ymir, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	A place only we know

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to develope my writing, kind criticism is always welcome. :)

Jean walks into a room, all his friends turn and stare. They look in silence until somebody speaks up, it was Marco, "Jean is it true?! Are you actually a fag!"  
All the people in the room start to shout screaming nonsensible gibberish at him. He turns to run, there's no door. The screaming gets louder and louder, "STOp, stop please! I'm not, i'm not, i'm not.."  
He sits up in a cold sweat suddenly, eyes adjusting to the dark room. The alarm clock begging for him to wake up, a constant beeping noise interrupting the silence. Jean was back in his room, in his bed, safe. Hitting the off button, he crawled out of the pale blue bedsheets, getting ready to start the first day of school since the summer. 

Lazily, Jean grabbed a towel and stepped into a steaming shower. Letting the water wash away the sweat and fears from the nightmare. By the end of the shower, his head was clearer and he was overall, in a better mood; much more prepared to face the assumedly, boring day. Quickly, he changed and ran downstairs, met with jammy toast and a mug of hot tea. Jean's father often had to leave early to be able to support himself, jean and his older brother. After spending a little to long in the shower, Jean shoved the toast in his mouth, slurping down the hot tea as well, suddenly realising he had about ten minutes to sprint to school. Mr Ackerman was always harsh, so being late would mean two days of lunchtime detention, and Jean was not prepared to waist another two hours cleaning the staff bathroom. 

The boy all but launched himself out the front door, running the rest of the way. As he neared the school gates he heard the one sound he wish would never come, the school bell rand loud and clear, flushing his break down the crusty staff toilet bowl. "Mother fu-" He was about to curse in frustration when a familiar brunette hopped out a grey civic, clearly in a rush. It was Marco.  
"Marco! Hey!"  
The boy spun on his heals to face Jean head on, smiling with a cheery wave. If Jean was honest he'd say he all but swooned. Marco had been in Wales for the majority of the summer, leaving him unable to see his friends. But damn, all that hiking must have unlocked some sort of gene because he was now a few inches at least above jean, his face less rounded and by god his hair looked amazing. The boy must have grown it out a bit leaving it long (and in Jeans opinion very sexy), it was tied back in some sort of ponytail; the blonde was sure his eyes were going to pop right out of his skull at this rate. Luckily for him, Marco was still scrawnier than the blonde, Jean didn't think he could live down being weaker than his friend, who was constantly the receiver to jeans childish teasing about his size, Marco's head was a consistent armrest for Jeans elbow.

"M-Marco, umm... Yeah we're gonna be late hurry up!" Jean motioned to follow him trying to recompose himself, collecting his thoughts. 'Jesus I need to calm down it's just Marco' He thought to himself. But in reality it was never 'just' Marco, even before the summer and apparently a massive growth spurt Jean felt his feelings towards his best friend loose their platonic energy, much to the dismay of Jean Kristen.  
Jean was never homophobic, he had always supported Armin, a close friend of Marco, when he came out a bisexual; as well as when Reiner and Berthold came out as a couple. Jean labelled himself as an ally, an ally that's all he was, or so he thought. The truth was liking men scared him, it scared him to his core. Reiner had always been strong brushing off any slur or distasteful comment aimed at him, and especially when it came to Berthold, threatening and in some cases beating the shit out of anyone who dared even speak in a rude tone to his boyfriend. 

Jean didn't think he could withstand that, he was physically strong, yes - thanks to years of Football practise, being the quarterback and all. But he wasn't mentally durable; often finding himself lost in his own thoughts surrounded by what felt like a never-ending ocean of negativity. 

The two boys reached the door to their form room, snapping jean back to reality. Marco turned, once again looking him in the eyes "Jean, whatever happens in there don't fold, Mr Ackerman can smell weakness in our breath."  
This might seem eccentric to some, but anyone who has had the misfortune of being taught by Mr Ackerman would see this as standard procedure, the short man was truly terrifying. Solemnly, Jean nodded taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.


End file.
